Psycho!
by Diary1412
Summary: It's KaiSoo-ChanSoo Fict.


Cast : Kyungsoo-Chanyeol-Kai.

Rating : M

Don't like, Don't Read.

Happy Reading

**Physco!**

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, pemuda tersebut tidak pernah bosan menatap kumpulan foto seseorang dari berbagai sudut yang menghiasi hampir seluruh dinding kamarnya. Cukup gila memang dan untungnya tidak ada yang mengetahui tentang 'kegilaan' pemuda tampan ini.

"Kyungsoo." Sebuah nama meluncur dari bibir indahnya dengan senyuman yang tersungging diwajahnya menambah kadar ketampanan pemuda ini. "Aku akan mendapatkanmu" desisnya sembari mengecup sebuah foto yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

.

Angin musim gugur adalah hal yang paling Kyungsoo benci setelah angin musim dingin, tentu saja. Karena itu akan membuatnya mengigil sepanjang jalan walapun sudah memakai jaket tebal kecuali ketika ia berada dirumah.

Seperti sekarang, ia tidak hentinya mengumpat berbagai kata sialan atau semacamnya karena kelupaan membawa jaket. Sialnya angin musim gugur malam hari bertiup semakin kencang hingga menerbangkan dedaunan yang berguguran.

Kyungsoo menyesalkan kenapa ia menolak tawaran Chanyeol untuk pulang bersama sehabis latihan vocal diclubnya. "Sial" umpatnya lagi sembari merapatkan jaket tipis yang diberikan Chanyeol sebelum ia pulang tadi. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja naik bus tapi jadwal bus terakhir 3 menit sebelum ia datang kehalte bus ini. Nasibnya malam ini benar-benar buruk.

TIN

Kyungsoo hampir saja terjungkal kalau saja ia tidak menjaga keseimbangannya. Ia berani bersumpah akan menghabisi orang yang membunyikan klaskon mobil yang membuatnya nyaris terjungkal, oh ini terlalu berlebihan. "Kyungsoo hyung!" Kyungsoo menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya dan astaga ternyata yang mengagetkannya dengan klakson adalah Kai, juniornya.

"Kau mengagetkanku" ujar Kyungsoo kesal, untung saja ia masih mempunyai hati nurani kalau tidak habislah Kai malam ini ditangannya. "Maafkan aku hyung, kau butuh tumpangan? Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafku kepadamu karena telah membuat seorang DO Kyungsoo nyaris terjungkal karena kaget"

"Baiklah, dan hei kenapa kau jadi banyak bicara berbeda sekali dengan sifatmu disekolah" balas Kyungsoo santai sembari masuk kedalam mobil. Kai tidak langsung membalas dan Kyungsoo tampaknya juga tidak memerlukan jawaban Kai karena itu tidak penting. Mungkin.

Mobil itupun berjalan dan tidak ada salah seorang pun yang memulai percakapannya sampai mobil itu telah sampai ditujuan.

.

Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas saat pelajaran sejarah akan dimulai. Jung Songsaenim bertanya kenapa dan Kyungsoo menjawab ia izin ke UKS karena tidak enak badan, ia diizinkan.

Pemuda bermata doe tersebut memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut, ini efek karena berlamaan diluar ditengah angin musim gugur yang menyebalkan dan untung saja ia bertemu dengan Kai, kalau tidak entahlah mungkin ia akan mati kedinginan—cukup, ini terlalu berlebihan.

Kyungsoo menutup mata doenya setiba dibangsal UKS tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan temannya—Byun Baekhyun yang sedang piket. "Ya DO Kyungsoo! Aku bertanya padamu" teriak Baekhyun kesal karena pertanyaannya tidak digubris oleh Kyungsoo dan well, ia tidak menyukai orang-orang mengabaikannya seperti yang Kyungsoo lakukan saat ini padanya.

"Ayolah Baekhyun, aku tidak apa-apa dan sekarang aku butuh istirahat. Jadi kupersilahkan dengan hormat kau untuk diam dan keluar dari sini agar aku bisa tenang. Kau mengerti?" Baekhyun menggerutu tapi ia melaksanakan apa yang Kyungsoo suruh.

Sepeninggalan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo tersenyum. Baru kali ini ia menang melawan manusia seperti Baekhyun, mungkin efek sakit kepala membuat otaknya bisa bekerja menyusun strategi melawan Baekhyun.

Tak lama mata doenya terpejam dan ia pun tertidur.

.

Hal yang paling Chanyeol senangi ketika jam istirahat berbunyi adalah pergi kekelas Kyungsoo dan makan siang berdua dengannya. Begitulah hari-hari yang ia jalani bersama dengan Kyungsoo yang baru-baru ini menjadi seorang yang special dihatinya.

Tapi, Senyuman lima jarinya luntur ketika ia tidak menemukan sosok pemuda bermata doe yang ia cintai tidak berada didalam kelas. Ia hanya menemukan Tao yang tertidur dengan khusyuknya dan Baekhyun yang tampaknya sibuk dengan eyeliner barunya.

"Hei byun baekh, kau tahu dimana Kyungsoo berada?" Chanyeol mencoba bertanya kepada teman Kyungsoo yang terkenal dengan eyelinernya itu walaupun kemungkinan akan dijawab hanya 50%. Baekhyun memutar bolanya malas lalu menghentikan aktifitasnya memegang eyeliner.

"Dia ada di UKS" jawab Baekhyun seadanya.

"Astaga Byun Baekh, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sedari tadi. Kau keterlaluan" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol jengkel, raksasa ini selalu saja membuatnya jengkel karena kebodohannya yang dibawah rata-rata orang pada umumnya.

Baekhyun mencoba sabar kalau tidak, mungkin bendera perang akan berkibar dan ia tidak ingin menghabiskan waktunya untuk beradu mulut dengan raksasa gila dari kelas sebelah itu. Eyeliner lebih berharga daripada raksasa itu, begitulah yang ia pikir. "Jangan mendramatisir Park, sebaiknya kau segera ke UKS sebelum pantatmu aku tendang."

"kau jahat sekali pada kekasih temanmu pantas saja Kris takut mendekatimu" goda Chanyeol sembari berlari sebelum Baekhyun melemparinya dengan peralatan tulis.

.

"Kyungsoo-Ah"

Kyungsoo mau tak mau membuka matanya karena mendengar suara gaduh yang ia yakini adalah suara Chanyeol, kekasih yang sialnya ia cintai. Kyungsoo langsung melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum cerah kepadanya dan mau tak mau ia juga ikut tersenyum. Seolah senyuman Chanyeol seperti magnet yang menariknya untuk ikut tersenyum.

Park Chanyeol memang sialan membuat jantungnya nyaris saja melompat. "Kyungsoo-ah, kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang sakit? Kau tahu, aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu." Ujar Chanyeol sembari mengelus rambut coklat. Kyungsoo menjitaki kepala Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk berhenti berbicara.

"Park Chanyeol kau terlalu berisik, aku baik-baik saja seperti yang kau lihat sekarang dan jangan terlalu berlebihan. Itu menjijikan kau tahu" Chanyeol sepertinya tidak mendengarkan apa yang Kyungsoo katakan, ia malah mendekati dahinya dengan dahi Kyungsoo. "Ya- A-apa yang Kau lakukan?!"

Dan sialnya pipi Kyungsoo bersemu merah.

Chanyeol tersenyum begitu mendapati pipi kekasihnya memerah. "aku heran kenapa kau selalu bersemu tiap kali aku mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahmu" Chanyeol tertawa usai menyampaikan pendapatnya dan Kyungsoo tidak dapat membantah pendapat Chanyeol, karena itu memang benar.

"sudah puas? Kau menyebalkan" Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya mengabaikan Chanyeol yang masih tertawa sampai memegangi perutnya. Chanyeol segera menghentikan 'aksi'nya lalu mencolek dagu Kyungsoo tapi pemuda bermata doe tersebut tidak bergeming.

Chanyeol tidak patah semangat, pemuda dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Kyungsoo dan langsung membuat Kyungsoo nyaris saja terjatuh dari bangsal kalau saja Chanyeol tidak memegangi pinggangnya. "Aku minta maaf, aku hanya bercanda sayang" bisik Chanyeol tepat ditelinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jantungnya juga begitu dan pipinya malah memerah disaat yang tidak tepat. "May I kiss you?"

Dan Kyungsoo ingin berteriak saking kagetnya mendengar permintaan Chanyeol.

.

Pemuda itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya melihat adegan yang sangat menjijikan baginya, ia tidak percaya pasangan itu akan berciuman di UKS. "Sial" umpatnya melihat Kyungsoo yang membalas ciuman Chanyeol.

Berbagai umpatan lain keluar dari mulutnya begitu menyaksikan Chanyeol dengan nakalnya memberi sebuah kiss mark dileher Kyungsoo. "Mati Kau Park Chanyeol."

.

Untuk ketiga kalinya Kyungsoo melupakan satu benda yang sangat berarti bagi kehidupannya dimusim gugur dan musim dingin, sebuah jaket tebal. Entahlah, ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia selalu terburu-buru pergi ke klub vocal setengah jam sebelum latihan dimulai dan hasilnya ia melupakan jaket biru kesayangannya.

"Kyungsoo Hyung"

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang. Mata doenya mengerjap lucu begitu melihat seorang pemuda berkulit tan tengah tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Ini kejadian langka menurut Kyungsoo, karena ini kali pertama ia melihat seorang idola disekolahnya tersenyum dengan sangat lebar kepadanya.

Kyungsoo memutar kepalanya kedepan, siapa tahu pemuda tan itu—Kim Jongin bukan memanggilnya melainkan memanggil orang lain. "Kyungsoo hyung"

Jongin telah berdiri disampingnya dan well, Jongin memang memanggilnya bukan orang lain seperti dugaannya. "ah, Hai Jongin. Kenapa memanggilku?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit gugup, ini kedua kalinya ia dan Jongin bertemu diluar sekolah. Wajar saja ia merasa sedikit gugup tapi tatapan Jongin padanya yang lebih membuatnya gugup.

Tajam dan menusuk.

Kyungsoo mengenyahkan pikiran negatifnya lalu mengedarkan pandangan kesepatu putihnya yang baru saja ia beli bersama Baekhyun. "Tidak, hanya ingin menyapamu hyung. Kau mau ke klub vocal?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"baiklah, mau kesana bersamaku?" tawar Jongin sembari tersenyum. Kyungsoo membulatkan mata doenya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo, Jongin langsung menarik lengan pemuda yang berstatus sunbaenya itu.

.

"Akhir-akhir ini, kulihat kau dekat sekali dengan junior kita yang bernama Jongin itu." Chanyeol mulai berkata. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, tidak percaya kalau Chanyeol memperhatikannya sampai segitunya. "dekat? Aku hanya dua kali bertemu dengannya tanpa sengaja diluar sekolah. Jangan terlalu berlebihan, yeol."

Chanyeol tampaknya tak puas dengan jawaban santai Kyungsoo. Ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain apertemennya, Kyungsoo menatap pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu dengan gemas. Ia tahu Chanyeol tengah badmood terlihat jelas dengan nada suaranya yang tidak seceria seperti yang kemaren-kemaren. "Kau tahu, aku lebih menyukaimu ketika mulutmu bergerak daripada cemberut seperti ini" Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil lalu menyentuh bibir Chanyeol.

"jangan menggodaku, Kyungsoo." Chanyeol menepis tangan Kyungsoo lembut, pemada bermata doe tersebut sedikit kecewa karena Chanyeol menolaknya tak seperti biasa. Kyungsoo kembali mengusap bibir Chanyeol lalu mencium bibir itu dengan lembut, Chanyeol tetap tidak membalas dan Kyungsoo masih terus menggoda Chanyeol dengan mengigit bibir bawah Chanyeol.

"Baiklah kau menang, tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau besok kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar. Ini hukuman"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, setidaknya ia berhasil membuat Chanyeol tidak badmood walapun ia harus merelakan lubangnya dimasuki secara ganas oleh Chanyeol.

.

TBC

Annyeong._.

Aku balik dengan FF baru, mianhe dateng2 bawa ff baru dan ga bawa ff yang lama-_- gaada ide;AAAA; ada yang mau bantu?/slap

Well, kalau gaya bahasanya sedikit aneh maaf ya. Soalnya aku mencoba style menulis yang baru/? Mohon kritik dan sarannya, gomawooo:)


End file.
